Daddy Wake Please Up
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: This is how I saw the events from the explosion to Shiro's speech in "Lion's Pride part 2." Especially for one particular character's reaction. Inspired by the lack of fan art of particular character during the hospital recovery scene.
1. Part 1: The Explosion & Crash

TThe explosion was nearly as bright as the antiquated nuclear weapons used for tests during a conflict that happened nearly 150 years ago called the Cold War if not brighter. Temporarily frying the polarized filters in the cockpits of the lions, causing the paladins to go blind. Not that becoming blind would matter…

The explosion was bright enough that it looked as if it were a second sun. Not even seconds later it slammed into the lions with enough force it was a surprise that they weren't destroyed. Slamming into the black lion the hardest, having supported the body and the other lions supporting the limbs. But there were no screams over the comms, it was as if they accepted their inevitable fate.

In the cockpit of the Black Lion, being hit the hardest, Keith was instantaneously thrown into the console in front of him causing him to scream out blindly from some of his ribs breaking before collapsing back into his chair. Almost as if sensing the imminent danger to his paladin the chair magnetized holding Keith to it before everything went offline. He tried calling out to the paladins over his helmet but all he heard was static.

He desperately grabbed the controls to do something… anything but they were locked up like the time Voltron was hit by the Komar. The lion was violently rocked again from hitting Earth's atmosphere during reentry causing the magnetic locks to nearly completely fail to cause him to slam the visor of his helmet into the same console he broke his ribs on. He screamed in pain again as his head started to ring from the impact and blood slowly trickled down his face from his broken visor.

Being closest to Black, Blue nearly suffered the same fate from the explosion, had she not been vaguely shielded from Black's wings. Instead, Blue was slammed with enough force to cause the Princess to get whiplash from the violent motions. Seconds later sensing danger to her Paladin Blue magnetized Allura's seat even her helmet to keep her from doing any serious damage to her neck.

She remembered something Lance said nearly 4 years ago about Water helping Blue recharge. She just managed to type in the coordinates she wanted just before Blue slammed into the atmosphere. SHe grunted in pain trying to keep her calm in the face of certain death, holding on to the controls. Manhandling them trying to keep Blue straight. It was only when Blue started barrel rolling that her resolve started to crack.

Inside the Yellow Lion, Hunk was surprisingly fairing better than the rest of the team in terms of plummeting down to Earth. Due to the extra armor, Yellow had he could still manage to fight the effects of the explosion hurtling his Lion back to Earth. His console in front of him arched streams of blue energy, prompting him to protect his face.

Being the heaviest of the Lions Yellow slammed hard into the atmosphere. Inside the cockpit due to the impact with the atmosphere Hunk slammed his arms into the console and his head into his arms cutting it open while also giving himself a concussion. When the Lion started to tail spine adding insult to injury Hunk felt his stomach churning violently. Through the lulling ringing of his concussion and the effects of G-Forces he grabbed his controls and started fighting with them to get control again, yelling.

Pidge, being the smallest of the Paladins struggled against the Magnetic locks holding her in place. Her lion's display flickered off and on as she plummeted towards the atmosphere. She grabbed her controls the best she could but only one responded. She typed some buttons on the console to her left.

She pulled up the Head-Missile and tried to launch as a sort of escape pod, but the systems were jammed. She frantically typed other commands on her consoles but nothing was working. Tears started flowing from her eyes as everything she thought of just wouldn't work mathematically or was 30 seconds from burning up on reentry or minutes away from crashing head first into the ground. She heard a faint rumble in the back of her head and with what little power her lion had put it in "Form Voltron mode" reducing the surface of the lion praying it would work.

Inside the Red Lion, Lance was having troubles holding her together. The shockwave not only damaged many critical systems to Red, due to her lack of armor for the sacrifice of speed and maneuverability but Lance hadn't gone unscathed. In the violent shaking and rocking, he bit his lip open but also broke an arm from flailing about.

But like Black, Red magnetized her seat to protect her paladin's torso from the shockwave. He grunted against the pain grabbing both controls. He had to position her for reentry. He called out to Allura - nothing, Keith - he heard briefly a blood-curdling scream of pain before his coms went down, Pidge - static, Hunk - garbled transmissions of him saying something. Before succumbing to G-Forces upon reentry his last thought to himself was to find a soft landing.

On Earth Atlas was in the process of powering back up to revert to its Battleship form when the sonic booms of the lions reentering the atmosphere were recorded on sensors. Shiro tried contacting the Lions but all he got was static. He tried again still static before the realization hit him, they were all free falling to Earth. The only thing the Bridge-Crew could do was watch in horror as the lions fell.

Due to the limited power returning sensors were limited to a 50-mile radius around Atlas. He ordered the sensor officer to track their trajectory and plot estimated crash sites. He as ordered the MFEs ready to launch with Medics in tow with them. They were to follow the lions when they got out of sensor ranger and render any necessary aide to the Paladins.

In the hanger bay, the MFE-Pilots and medics received their orders. Each itching to take off as the hanger doors were forcibly opened manually. But the manual override to the hanger dors was too slow. Just as the first MFE left the hanger the lions had all crashed.

Red slammed into a surprisingly intact flat surface on the outskirts of Platt City near what looked like refinery drums. She slammed so hard that Lance broke his arm when it slammed into his console to his right. With the crash over, the magnetic lock released Lance from its vice-like grip on the Paladin. With the artificial gravity system offline Lance fell and to add insult to injury dislocated the shoulder to the very arm he broke.

Blue had slashed down, nice and softly into the Gulf of Mexico. Like on the Mermaid Planet all her systems were down as she sank deeper and deeper into the Gulf. Her Paladin unconscious from the impact had a pain where bruises would later appear shooting through her. Blue's hull groaned from the stress of the explosion and the water as she came to a stop on her side.

Just barely surviving reentry Green used the last ounce of her energy to revert from her arm stage to her lion stage. She also managed to roll over as to have her back shield take the initial impact. Green crashed into the forest of Yosemite National Park just barely missing El Capitan. Alarms of various system failures blared in Pidge's cockpit, but she was already unconscious from the G-Forces wreaking havoc on her small frame.

Yellow nearly collided with the Galra base but the impact and close proximity did irrevocable damage to the base causing able prisoners to flee. Nearly all of them fled except for a shocked and growing crowd surrounding two, who stared at the massive lion in fear. Fear of the occupant, one they dreamt of holding in their arms again didn't make it. Not knowing he had fared better than his friends, only slammed his head into a console Leaving just Black…

His body was screaming in pain at him, blood trickling down his cut face as he struggled. Struggled to gain some control of his lion. Struggled against the pain in his ribs laying an arm against them as if it was all that was holding them together. Struggled to stay awake as the ringing from his concussion got louder.

Consoles erupted in sparks causing him to wince and move his head away from exploding consoles. The sounds of alarms could be heard, causing his head to hurt even more. Just by closing his eyes to protect his slowly recovering eyesight started him to become drowsy. He heard a faint-weak whisper from his lion pleading with him to stay awake, he had to stay awake.

Through his hazy sight, he saw the shack that was once part of the house his father and mother owned when he was a baby. Coming to terms, he thought to himself "how fitting… my path started here, now it is going to end," he smiled through the physical pain. He thought of his mother, his wolf, his mentor Kolivan who was thankfully harsher on him than his brother Shiro ever was, and her... one last time. Groaning through the pain in his throat, "Well dad, guess I'll be seeing you shortly. We can finally get to catch up." Closing his eyes just before Black slammed into the ground head first.

Romelle was sitting in a room set aside for Keith. She was humming softly leaning against a wall petting the wolf everyone started calling Cosmo. He had settled down surprisingly during the battle with that Hammerhead Robeasts. Romelle commented "it must be nice to be that calm" as she continued to stroke the wolf's fur. But the wolf raised his head looking around the strange room for something and started to whine.


	2. Part 2: The Rescue

The wolf got off the bed and started pacing back and forth whining. It scratched at the door leading out of the room, but the door wouldn't budge due to General Quarters still in effect. Romelle asked Cosmo what was the matter in which the wolf whined some more and released a sad howl before flashing out in sparks.

Romelle getting (the typical anime) worried look ran to the door. When it didn't open she made the comment "of course lockdown." But she had to get to the bridge, so she just rammed her curled up arm into the flimsy Earth door and started running towards the bridge. Nearly taking her five minutes and countless dozens of cadets nearly ran over by the elven looking girl, all while Auxiliary Power started to come online.

She entered the bridge taking everyone by surprise prompting the Shiro to ask her what was wrong. She informed him the wolf is gone, prompting Shiro to ask "What do you mean gone?" Romelle continued to inform him what happened, which prompted Coran, to say there have been stories of Tlvdatsi Wolves sharing a bond similar to the lions with those that raise them, sensing where they want to go, what to do, and when their person's life is in danger.

Shiro started to put two and two together and realized that with the Wolf gone, going off of Coran's information he started to go pale. He already lost one loved one in this bitter 10000-year war he didn't want to… he couldn't lose his little brother. He ordered Veronica to get down to the hanger with the land rovers and take a medic with her. He then asked Sam if any more of the Micro-satellites were still in operation and ordered them to find the lions and mark their positions.

As with those who took them into battle, so too did most of the MFE-Pilots respond, with the exception of Griffin. Leifsdottir was ordered to recover Hunk, Kinkade was to get Allura, Rizario to Pidge, and Griffin sent for Lance, namely because Shiro going off his own experiences believed out of all of the lions Black would have fared far better than the others. Unaware of the truth of the situation at hand.

Having landed hard in the desert and still a majority of his power left, Yellow sat right up and lowered his head to the ground opening his massive mouth. But no one was willing to approach the lion except 2 weary individuals. They were more determined to see the unconscious occupant. Someone they were desperate to see, they didn't notice or care about a blonde Garrison Soldier followed a Medic running towards the lion from a rather advanced looking fighter jet.

Lance had taken off his helmet an managed to get out of his lion through the hatch on the top of Red's head. He slides down the head to the edge of the snout and used his jet thrusters to jump off and land on the ground. He inhaled sharply almost yelping as the impact of his boots hitting jostled his broken & dislocated arm causing him to grab it. He looked up to see one of the MFEs circling above. He smirked watching it dip its wings.

In Yosemite National Park, Pidge being the smallest and youngest had fared better than expected. She had scrapes and bruises. The magnetic seat locks released her armor, which in turn causing her to let go of her controls. Being so close to death, the closest she had ever been next to Naxzela, she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed into her knees as she wrapped her arms around them trembling. Outside Green was on her side, she slowly powered back up and sat down.

In the Gulf of Mexico Blue had returned to full power and was floating on the surface. Allura was released from her magnetic locks and stood up slowly. Inside the cockpit was starting to warm up so she removed her helmet and chest armor placing them in her seat. She opened her jumpsuit enough to start cooling off as Blue's sensors picked up an incoming friendly. She limped out of the cockpit to the room just outside it, having smashed her left knee in the impact. Using the emergency hatch, she climbed onto blue's head and was waving to the incoming MFE after magnetizing her boots as to not slip or slide damaging her knee more.

On the bridge of the Atlas, all the MFE pilots reported in and the conditions of the Paladins. All that remained was Keith, but where was he? Sensors were still unreliable beyond a 50-mile radius. Seconds seemed like hours, minutes like days until Sam's voice came over the comms informing the bridge crew there were reports of a small earthquake approximately 8 miles from Monument Valley.

With a pretty good assumption of the location, Shiro dispatched land vehicles to that location. He had also ordered Romelle to tag along but not to interfere in the recovery. She looked at him with a puzzled look until he whispered "Cosmo." It took her a few seconds then she realized, she was being sent to wrangle the wolf, who knew her more than any of the paladins or humans.

It had been almost an hour since Romelle was dispatched with the recovery teams. She was watching for "Cosmo." Before leaving Coran had taken her aside and let her know that not only will the wolf lead them to Keith, but most of all "to be careful around the wolf, that depending on the bond with Keith, he will be very aggressive and protective of him." She saw something bright flash and look towards the flash. She could barely make out a black running shape.

She tapped one of the accompanying soldiers and pointed. He looked at her and looked out the window. Squinting at first he could also just barely make out a singular running black shape. He raises his binoculars and zoomed in 12x and saw the tell-tale features of Keith's wolf. It's black body, aqua luminescent spots on its hind legs and the midnight blue mane that ran from the back of his head to tail. The soldier also noticed a rather large shape in the far background with smoke coming from it. He pointed to it causing the driver to speed up.

The wolf stopped hearing the roar of something. It stopped and looked back seeing some of those weird Earth things coming. Panting heavily it looked back towards its destination whining… daddy… The wolf took off in a flash as the thing "chasing it" was only 50 meters away from it. It reappeared nearly 250 meters away from where it stopped and continued to run towards the destination he was determined to reach before that weird Earth thing. Disappearing and reappearing almost 10 more times.

He appeared 12 meters in front of the downed lion and a building that reeked of Daddy's scent, but nothing fresh. He trotted over to the lion cautiously sniffing the air and ground there was still no sign of daddy. He stopped in front of the downed lions head and desperately whined and scratched at the mouth to be let in. He started to whine louder and louder and more pathetic and desperate hoping to be let in before the Earth "creature" chasing him caught up.

But the "creature" finally caught up with reinforcements. Panicking the wolf teleported into the lion in the room behind the cockpit. He became overjoyed when "daddy's" fresh scent hit his nose. But something else, the smell of blood did too. Following the scents, the wolf walked into the cockpit. It was dark and everything was offline, but pheromones from not just his scent, but daddy's scent, and "grandma's" scent still filled the room which provided enough additional for the wolf to see perfect in the cockpit.

He found Keith's unresponsive body laying on the floor. Wagging his tail he trotted over and nuzzled his arm which moved limply, when he normally got a head-scratching or a "Good boy tap" on his side, nothing. He nuzzled Keith's arm again whining for him to respond, still nothing. He started pawing at Keith, which normally would get a soft verbal reprimand but nothing. He continued to paw at Keith's limp unmoving body for a nearly a minute. He decided to lay down next to Keith desperately whining for him to wake up, but he wasn't getting a response from him. The whines turned into desperate howls for help.

The wolf's ears were lowered against its head feeling a full slew of emotions being "grandma" was no longer with them, daddy was all he had. He whined softly not wanting to leave him behind. Not caring that those creatures were roaring outside, he wasn't going to leave daddy alone to them. Hoping and wishing someone would come to help them.

A couple minutes passed and the wolf heard muffled shouting and a familiar voice calling his name. It was a familiar soft voice. An unthreatening voice, unlike the other voices which seemed to have now surrounded the lion. The wolf looked at Keith's unmoving body, he could just barely hear his dad's breathing.

Outside the lion, the accompanying soldiers surrounded the lion weapons at the ready for any surprise attacks. Romelle had seen the wolf pawing at the lion's mouth and in a panic teleport into the lion. She slowly got out and started walking towards the lion. She was ordered to get back to the vehicle to which she told the soldier on point "That wolf is frightened and protecting one of the two people it considers family. Next, to that person, it knows me more than anyone else on this planet and will kill all of you if it sees you as a threat to the person it is protecting. Now let me do what have to do."

Put in her place the soldier on point allowed Romelle to keep going, which she nodded to a medic to follow. Romelle continued to walk towards the lion trying to call Cosmo. Her voice was nice, calm, and friendly, like when she first met him with Keith and Krolia at the colony, like when she was humming to him during the battle. She called out again "Come on out Cosmo, no one will hurt you, baby." She continued to try and coax the wolf out of the lion. But when he appeared, she wasn't ready for what she saw.

She saw Cosmo laying next to the seemingly lifeless body of Keith, the person he saw as daddy. The sight breaking her heart, almost exactly how Bandor left for the second colony. He laid his head on Keith's body whining when he saw Romelle but jumped up baring his fangs when he saw the medic. She motioned him to stop, which the medic soundly did nodding looking at the ivory white teeth of this teleporting wolf.

Romelle positioned herself in front of the medic to get the wolf to focus on her and change his demeanor and started whining desperately again. He saw many other people surrounding the front half of the lion which caused him to lay down on Keith growling not understanding they are there to protect them. He continued to bare his teeth and growl in the direction of someone who slightly moved. Reminding Romelle what Coran said about Tlvdatsi Wolves when protecting their bonded person.

She slowly walked a few more feet and got down on her knees and sat down. Continuing to use her soothing voice she continued to try to calm Cosmo. She'd say things "Come here Cosmo baby," or "we can help you beautiful boy" among other praises one would say to get an anxiously aggressive or a petrified animal to calm down and come to you. She had even reached into her Garrison appropriated jacket pulling out a water pouch and a small plastic bowl.

After nearly an agonizing 10 minutes of coaxing the wolf to leave Keith's side, in a submissive stature, the wolf cautiously to get a drink. Romelle petted him as he loudly gulped the contents of the bowl. She cautiously reached around the wolf as grabbed a hold of it tight with her Altean strength, but not enough to hurt it. Cosmo released some crying yips and yelps and flailed trying to get away but Romelle wasn't going to have it. She could feel the wolf was tired just by his struggles to get free so she believed it was too tired to teleport.

She got up and started to walk to the closest vehicle with the wolf nodding to the medic too. She hurried to the nearest vehicle, fighting to keep a hold on to a flailing exhausted wolf which was exhausting in itself. She opened the door to the vehicle and gently placed the wolf into the vehicle before getting in with it. She watched as the medic ran up to Keith's body and started to provide field medical attention. He had pulled out a device which reminded her of the healing pod diagnosis display, but it looked like a holographic scroll.

She started petting the panting wolf whose head was in her lap. She watched as the medic held it to his head and moved it down his body. She had to look away as the medic called for a soldier to come to give a hand. The wolf whined wanting to be with Keith. Trying to keep her voice from hitching and keeping it nice and soft and soothing "I know, beautiful boy, but they have to do their job to help daddy." She looked at the driver nodding, informing him to start the vehicle and contact the Atlas, as Medics stabilized Keith enough for transport.


	3. Part 3: What Now?

Everything moved so quickly for the wolf, it seemed like minutes a massive Metallic Earth creature appeared in the skies. Lowering a ramp in which more medics came running out to the medic desperately trying to save a barely clinging on Keith. Before long the wolf and ROmelle were back on the ship being ushered towards the Sickbay the waiting room.

In sickbay, the medical staff were briefed on the condition of the Red Paladin and started going to work on trying to save his life. They delicately removed his armor and jumpsuit piled it up in the furthest corner to keep it out of the way. Some of the medical staff gasped at the scars he had on his bruised body.

The one grabbing the most attention the scar on his right trapezoid/shoulder that went down nearly 5 inches. The next scar to garnish their attention was the burn scar on his right cheek that stopped just under his eye. The rest of the scars were what appeared to be various cuts from various fights. He also had various other burn scars on his body.

Just as they started the surgeries to save the paladin's life, the roadblocks started popping up due to being a hybrid. When the staff seemed to bypass one another completely popped up. It got to a point that the head surgeon had no idea what he was doing. Not only did Keith have Human organs, but he was exhibiting organs the doctor had never seen in place of where human organs should have been. He calmly backed away from the table exclaiming "What the hell am I looking at? Get Commander Holt here NOW!"

The Black Lion was delicately placed on a platform which was then raised into a hanger bay designated for the lions. Hanger-Bay crews made sure to take extra measures to ensure that the lion was secured. Maintenance crews came to start assessing the damage done to Black based off of blueprints that were downloaded from the device Commander Holt brought which was initially downloaded from the Castle of Lions.

The Atlas had started to slowly move towards the Garrison Base, to land after the stressful battle with Sendak's fleet and the Hammerhead Robeast. Shiro himself wanted to go check on Keith but was reminded that the ship needed her captain on the Bridge until everyone had returned. Coran, however, left to check on Keith, on Shiro's behalf.

WHen Coran got to the waiting room he knew automatically how bad it was by looking at Romelle and the wolf. He also had seen the pile of Paladin armor which was moved out into the waiting room. Giving him an ever slight inkling of the Red Paladin's condition. The chest and helmet armor were all but completely shattered. Something that would have taken an immense amount of force to do.

Both Coran and Romelle looked up a few agonizing minutes later, seeing Commander Holt walk into sick-bay. He was about to ask them what was the matter but saw the Red Paladin armor all but neglected in the corner. A few seconds later he was approached by the doctor with some of Keith's blood on him. The scent of Keith's blood hit the wolf's nose causing him to jump up looking for Keith.

The doctor ushered Sam into an adjoining room overlooking the operation room in which there was a figure covered in an operating tarp connected to a bunch of machines monitoring his vitals and one to keep him breathing. Sam looked to the doctor who still had a bewildered look on his face "What is this about?" The doctor turned to Sam, "I'd like to know that myself, sir." Sam looked at him expectantly "What do you mean?" The doctor started walking towards the monitors which had all the current info on the person on the table, "That boy, the red armored Paladin, has organs I have never seen in my 30 years of medicine."

Getting Sam's full attention now, he rushed to the monitors, "What?" Sam looked at the monitors dumbfounded, seeing some that were clearly human, a few organs that looked Galra, and others that were a combination of both, "He was supposed to be human!" The doctor looked at him, "What is it we are looking at sir?" Sam looked back at the monitors, "A hybrid…" The doctor looked back to the operating room where the other doctors were waiting for him to return, "If he is a hybrid, then what do we do?" Sam got up and walked to the same window, "I… I don't know. Let me talk to his team when they return." He continued t look at Keith the red armored paladin intubated and unconscious. The thought running through his head "Well that dashes my dreams we were the first ones to meet aliens."

Allura was the first to return to Atlas on her own accord. She was ushered by a singular person with red batons wearing a brown version of the Galaxy Garrison fatigues. She flew past the downed black lion a little taken aback on how it's exact position mirrored the time Shiro disappeared after the defeat of Zarkon. She got up as Blue lowered her head and Allura hobbled out of her lion asking the nearest grounds person about the pilot.

Hunk and Pidge were the next two paladins to return under their own accord and ushered into their bays to the left of the Black Lion. Both had the same instinct as Allura and met up with her in the Hanger. Hunk's orange band was half drenched in blood with caked blood going down the side of his face.

Pidge who has calmed herself since her landing was still a bit skittish. She like Allura had bruises on her body but was still coming to terms with what she had been through. She looked like she was on the verge of another breakdown, just by her demeanor.

Failing to notice that the Red lion was also being delicately moved into the bay to the immediate right of the Black Lion.

In the MFE-Hanger Lance got out of Griffin's MFE his right arm in a sling. He was informed that his teammates were in the Lions' bay by fellow sniper Kinkade. Excite to see them after such a harrowing experience he went to join them, oblivious to the somber tone of Kinkade and the demeanor of the 2 female pilots. When he entered the corridor he was nearly run over by a yellow and white blur and greeted by Allura and Pidge calling out to Hunk.

His heart dropped when he was met by Coran, Romelle, and Kosmo who was laying near Keith's discarded armor who had a pathetic look on his face. A look like he was lost without his human. Minutes later Allura and Pidge showed up with Lance in tow and were greeted with the same sight.

Moments later Sam out of the consultation room with the operating doctor in tow. Sam had a somber look on his face asking everyone to sit down. Both he and the doctor proceeded to inform them about Keith's condition, how they managed to repair some of his injuries but not all of them. But the other injuries they couldn't do anything about due to him being a hybrid.

Allura recommended the Cryopod which to her knowledge was still in the Black Lion, but wasn't sure how long it would last without a compatible power source. Coran offered to set it up but wasn't sure how it would affect his Galra DNA. Even Pidge and Hunk were stumped on how they would integrate the tech, prompting Pidge to suggest they could contact Ryner.

Everyone jumped hearing the Operation Staff scream and come running out of the surgery room. Everyone jumped up the best they could and ran into the operating room. They found the wolf with his head on Keith's chest whining, wanting daddy to wake up. Even nuzzling and licking his limp hand. Most of the paladins had to look away at the heart-wrenching sight except Hunk and Romelle who had already seen the worst of it. With his voice almost breaking Lance made the call, "Do it. Contact the Blades also. We may need their help."

Pidge had gone to leave but was denied exiting Sickbay. When asked why her father simply said she had to be cleared to leave after the battle they endured. She tried to pull her "I'm fine" routine but knowing the stubbornness she got from mother, he ordered her to stay. He was still a superior officer while the Voltron-Force was temporarily on Earth, but most of all he didn't want to deal with her mother if something was missed and she got hurt even more after she just returned to Earth.

After Sam left, Romelle did what she could to bring the wolf back into the waiting room after he had laid down on the floor next to his operating table. She and Pidge sat on the floor with and comforted him the best they could as Medical staff went back to doing what they could for Keith. All but Coran and Romelle waiting to be cleared to leave Sickbay. A few minutes later Shiro and the MFE pilots entered the sickbay waiting room and learned what the current situations were.

Hunk looked around at all the somber faces in the room. He looked at Pidge and Romelle stroking the wolf, they now had to address the new elephant in the room, "So who is going to take care of Kosmo?" Everyone stopped what they were doing looking up at Hunk, just realizing that Keith was all the wolf had, and the wolf was all Keith had for actual "family" on Earth.


	4. Part 4: Unpleasant News

7 months prior to the Crash:

The news of Voltron still existing and the Blade of Marmora leadership still alive was spreading out through the coalition like wildfire it allowed hope to flourish once more. When Kolivan and Krolia reiterated and confirmed what Acxa had mentioned during a briefing the Coalition and Rebel leadership were elated to learn the news. But the news was short lived there were also rumors that the Fires of Purification - Sendak's fleet was on its way to Earth.

There was also the disturbing fact that Haggar, the last remaining facet of the old regime was still missing. Even her former henchmen the Druids had seemingly been abandoned by her which literally poured more nunvill on the fire. Most forces would rather face thousands of Sentries than one Druid. Druids were far more ruthless, and without a central leader, such has Haggar made them even worse.

Under her authority they knew when it was appropriate to kill, torture, maim. Now they killed for the sheer pleasure of it. They did not care if you were male or female, young or old, sentient or an animal. They slaughtered everything leaving planets barren in their path.

The fight to beat back the fracturing empire a second time was just as brutal as the first. Where hundreds had died in the Battle for Naxzela, thousands were killed or deemed MIA. One such person deemed MIA was Rolo. He had gone on a mission to gather intel on a planet which was supposed to be the Druid's main base of operations. Things went sour fast and the Intel mission was scrapped which was a huge blow to the rebels.

On Olkarion Krolia was tasked by a recovering Kolivan in training a new wave of Blade recruits. Recruits who were survivors from the fracturing Empire with the absence of Lotor, and from the attacks from the Druids and Fires of Purification. When she felt they were ready, she took them to the furthest side of the planet. The goal was to teach them stealth where stealth was literally impossible. She took them to the forest, some which looked to be abandoned first attempts at incorporating Olkarion Tech with the forest, to deserts, to even the mountain caps and polar regions of the planet.

News of the Occupation of Earth was slowly spreading throughout the universe. The news was a bitter one to swallow for Krolia, knowing that it was something she wanted to prevent when she left Earth. That news was nearly half a year ago after she decided to stay with Kolivan to rebuild the Blades.

A new found determination drove her to train her recruits even harder than those she had trained before. Especially when it was learned that Kolivan's former friend Sendak was in charge of the occupation. Prompting even Kolivan to push himself to recover faster.

Present Time: Day 1 Post Crash

Krolia was in the middle of a sword exercise, with Kolivan observing when he noticed her sword flash. He called attention to it, causing her to gasp wide-eyed dropping it. The flashes got faint a few times before reverting back to its dagger state. The clattering of the dagger hitting the floor was barely acknowledgeable to the occupants, but to Krolia, it was just as loud as a Blovar Raptor's death cry. The room started spinning and for once in a very long time, she felt sick to her stomach.

A few seconds later Ryner flanked by Matt, some of the Rebel fighters, and Acxa came walking into the training deck, fashioned much like the one from the Castle. Matt was the first one to get in touch with his parent's, seeing he was the only Earthling in this part of the known universe. He also received the transmission 7 months ago that Earth was now occupied. So it was only fitting that he delivered the news.

News that Earth had been liberated from the Fire of Purification. Sendak was dead. He slowly approached the bewildered Krolia who could see the pain on his face being she had seen in the Quantum Abyss that he and Keith were friends, but not as close as he and Shiro were. Acxa went to her side to steady the Galra woman, whose fears were confirmed even more by the way both this Matt and Acxa were acting. She heard "The Paladins are fine, but Keith is…" she tuned out the rest of what he was saying. Their shared sword confirmed it like it had Kolivan. Her baby was just barely hanging on.

Kolivan asked about Keith, to which he learned he was in critical condition, placed in a medically induced coma and placed in a cryopod. That the Garrison was reaching out for help to the coalition and Blade of Marmora. Something Kolivan understood quite well looking at Acxa. Automatically deducing the reason for her presence. Seeing his old friend and Co-leader compromised, he assumed absolute command again, and issue orders to the 16 Blade trainees to prepare for departure.

He shot a steely gaze at Acxa, who he still had not trusted yet due to previous connections, before leaving. But at the behest of Krolia, was growing to accept the Galra Hybrid into the fold of things. SHe simply nodded before picking up the knife and escorted to her quarters. Krolia was to be ready for departure as quickly as possible.

Kolivan joined members of the Coalition Leadership in the war room of the base. He observed Matt with his current fiance, Olia, Ryner with Lasai, the representatives from Puig, Arus, Balmera X-95 Vox, Tajueer, among many many more. There was a short debrief on the situation - Voltron Paladins had returned to Earth to rebuild the Castle of Lions which had to be sacrificed. But learned a Galra faction had subjugated the planet and they had to liberate their war-torn homeworld. But one of the paladins, identity withheld, was critically injured with no true way of making it to Coalition space for treatment. Thus taking Voltron out of commission for an unknown span of time.

It was determined that with all the help the Voltron Paladins rendered in rebuilding the universe, the Coalition with what forces that could be spared would render whatever assistance the citizens of Terra needed in. Many of the Olkari Engineers volunteered to help with the rebuilding process. Other Coalition member planets dedicated resources. Nyma and Olia volunteered their fleets of refurbished ships for transport.

Slav even suggested using the Artificial Wormhole Generator or as he called it "Heaven's Gate." It was a Teleduv Slav designed based off of Coran's knowledge of the device. It was modeled to run off of stored Quintessence Allura had willingly given up. A one way trip towards the galaxy the Paladins called "Milky Way." Namely, in the case of Coalition Leadership ever needed a quick escape if was on the verge of imminent collapse. But with the Galra warring with each other for control and no sign of Haggar, it was agreeable to undertake such an operation.

It took nearly all day for supplies, passengers, Coalition Representatives, and their security details to disembark from Olkarion. Everyone was nervous as the untested Gate activated and entered the green glowing opening in space. However, even with the Coalition fastest ships and Slav and the Olkari's experimental wormhole generator the trip to Earth was going to be a long one for everyone. Especially one particular Galra…


End file.
